No place for us
by Mizuhimedidi
Summary: "Rien ne sert de courir, mon amour, tu sais… Ils nous rattraperont. Pas la place pour s'aimer, puisqu'elle est condamnée notre génération…" Une petite songfic drarry accompagnée par les paroles d'une chanson de Saez...


Coucou ici !

Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas publié quelque chose, les circonstances de la vie et un énorme blocage face à l'écriture ont fait que…

Je suis vraiment navrée pour ceux qui suivent « un certain Jonathan » (bien que je doute qu'ils soient encore très nombreux depuis le temps ^^''), j'espère vraiment l'uploader bientôt et la finir (enfin !) cette année…

En attendant, voici la songfic qui m'a aidée à me réconcilier un peu avec l'écriture qui me manquait tant…

Je n'avais encore jamais écris sur mes chouchous d'HP, et j'espère vraiment que vous ne la trouverez pas trop OOC…

Ah une dernière chose, bien que ça soit plus que soft, cette fic parle d'un couple de garçons (mais si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'avez vu supposément !) donc homophobes s'abstenir…

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à la vénérée J.K Rowling !**

**J'ai beau tenter de récupérer Draco, elle ne veut pas :(…**

Et la chanson (dont les paroles sont centrées) est une de mes chansons préférées du grand Saez.

Bonne ( ?) lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
M'est avis que je suis bien rouillée…

Et désolée pour la mise en page pourrie due au site...

* * *

**No place for us**

_Rien ne sert de courir,_  
_Mon amour, tu sais…_  
_Ils nous rattraperont._

Un point de rendez-vous, différent à chaque fois.  
Le château n'en manque pas et il ne faut prendre aucun risque de plus…  
Je t'attends, je sais que tu viendras.

D'un coup, quelque chose m'attrape le bras et m'oblige à avancer.

Je ne crie pas, j'ai pris l'habitude de te sentir sans te voir…  
Merci à ta cape d'invisibilité, elle nous est d'une grande aide.

_Pas la place pour s'aimer,_  
_Puisqu'elle est condamnée notre génération…_

Je sais où tu nous emmènes, du moins, je le devine…

La salle sur demande.

Se cacher, encore…

A croire que nous ne savons faire que ça, mais avons-nous le choix ?

_Rien ne sert de rêver, mon amour…_

_Tu sais, on est plus des enfants…_

Nous y arrivons enfin, j'attends un instant, le temps que tu fasses les trois allers retours nécessaires.

Je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'as mené ici, alors je te laisse choisir le décor qui te réconfortera le plus.  
Car c'est ce que tu recherches, n'est-ce pas ?

_Puisqu'ici bas, ne tombe de ce ciel sans merci,_  
_Que des larmes de sang…_

J'entre à peine que j'attrape au vol ton poids contre le mien tandis que la porte se referme derrière nous.

Ta cape tombe dans un bruit brusque mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Tu ne dis pas un mot, mais à quoi bon ?

Je sais déjà ce qui te blesse, je te connais par cœur…

Tu m'étreins et je referme mes bras autour de ta taille, ta tête nichée dans mon cou.

Et par habitude, je commence à chantonner cette chanson qui nous parle tant, notre chanson depuis le début de notre histoire…

_« Rien ne sert de courir, mon amour, tu sais…_  
_Ils ne comprendraient pas._  
_Que nous avons trouvé à la force d'aimer,_  
_Dans nos cœurs, un espoir… »_

L'espoir, c'est la seule chose qui nous aide à tenir encore debout…

Même si parfois, tout est trop noir pour y voir, trop pour y croire…

_« Rien ne sert de pleurer, tu sais bien mon amour,_  
_Que nos larmes sont vaines…_  
_Et que la seule chose qui fait battre leur cœur, c'est l'argent et la haine »_

Tu ne fais pas vraiment de bruits, tu as pris l'habitude de pleurer en silence…  
Personne ne doit t'entendre hein ?  
Tu es leur héros, tout repose sur toi et tu ne veux pas leur enlever l'espoir qu'ils ont placé entre tes mains…

Mais quand le chagrin te submerge, mes bras sont les seuls à t'apaiser.  
Un peu, tout du moins…

Aucune formule magique ne saurait adoucir ton chagrin, aucun accio pour faire revenir les disparus…

_« Nowhere to run,_  
_Nowhere to hide in this world,_  
_No dreams to have anymore in this world,_  
_No reasons to stay that you can believe in,_  
_No place for us, no place for us »_

Il faut croire que le destin se moque de nous, tu ne crois pas ?

Rien ne nous prédestinait à ça…

A nous aimer au-delà de notre haine mutuelle,

Qu'importe nos camps opposés, nos familles et leur opinion.  
Car ils désapprouveraient tous, pas la peine de se faire des illusions…

Mais c'est trop tard, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.  
En fait, ai-je pu un jour le faire depuis que nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois ?

Alors profitons de cette étreinte, de ce soutien que l'on trouve l'un en l'autre…

Demain sera là bien trop tôt encore…

_C'est la fin des poèmes._  
_C'est la fin de nos vies,_  
_Mon amour, tu le sais…_

La bataille finale, nous y voilà…  
Enfin ? Peut-être…  
Tant redoutée, j'ai tellement peur pour toi…  
Mais nous savions tous les deux que ça arriverait.  
Cela fait des années que la vie te prépare à ce jour, peut-être même depuis le jour de ta naissance.

Finissons-en, ici et maintenant.

Si je dois mourir pour te protéger, je le ferais.

Promets-moi simplement de te battre jusqu'au bout, qu'importe l'issue finale.

Mais si tu pars, si tu ne survis pas, prends-moi avec toi.  
Emmène-moi dans la mort, là où personne ne réussira à nous séparer…

_C'est la fin des souffrances !_  
_C'est enfin le début de la liberté !_

Tout est fini…

Tu as réussi Harry !

Il est mort, même si cela me semble si dérisoire face au malheur qu'il a apporté dans nos vies.  
Je me suis tenu après de toi dans la bataille, là où personne ne m'attendait, personne sauf toi bien sûr…

Je t'ai rattrapé quand tu t'es écroulé de fatigue tandis que le corps de Voldemort disparaissait pour toujours cette fois-ci…

Tu m'as demandé de te pincer, de me prouver que tu étais enfin libre…  
Alors je t'ai embrassé, en plein cœur de cette bataille terminée, à découvert de tous…

_Mieux vaut tracer la route,_  
_Traverser la lumière vers l'étoile perdue…_  
_Que de vivre à moitié,_  
_Que de collaborer, dans leur monde vendu…_

Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je crois que mon côté serpentard m'avait lâché ce jour-là.

J'aurais du savoir, pourquoi y ai-je cru ?

Accepter que leur héros aime un mangemort,

Un homme qui plus est…

Hypocrites…

Ils célèbrent ta victoire, s'accordent à dire qu'ils croyaient tous en toi alors que beaucoup t'ont blessé, se sont tenus sur ta route pour t'empêcher d'agir à l'époque…

Et moi ?

Moi, je te manipule…  
Personne ne comprends, mais ont-ils ne serait-ce qu'essayer ?

Non, ils ne le désirent pas.

Ils restent sur leurs préjugés et leur haine : je devrais être enfermé, jugé, et je les nargue en tournant autour de toi.

Et toi?

Toi qui espérais enfin pouvoir vivre après ça…  
Tu essuies les mots durs qu'ils ont contre moi.

Tu tempêtes, tu grondes, mais ne te fatigues pas : tes colères n'y changeront rien…

Alors on s'isole, encore, loin de tous.

Et alors que je t'étreins, je chantonne à nouveau ces paroles qui signifient tant pour nous…

_«Nowhere to run,_  
_Nowhere to hide in this world,_  
_No dream to have anymore in this world,_  
_No reason to stay that you can believe in,_  
_No place for us , no place for us »_

« Draco ?

- Hmm ?

- Faisons comme dans la chanson…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- As-tu oublié la fin, Malfoy ?

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend pour fuir ? »_

- Ne joue pas avec le feu Potter, je pourrais très bien te kidnapper !

- Bien sûr, maintenant que tout est terminé, tu révèles enfin ton plan diabolique…

- Idiot, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps…

- C'est toi l'idiot, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche désormais ?

- Harry… Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

- Quand pourrons-nous enfin vivre ? Nous avons tant sacrifié pour eux, pour ne récolter qu'hypocrisie en retour…

- Tu savais qu'ils ne le prendraient pas bien, ce n'est pas une surprise…

- Non, tu as raison. Mais je refuse de sacrifier une minute de plus pour eux. Nous avons payé, nous avons fait plus que notre part dans cette guerre… Alors, partons.

- Harry…

- Ne cherche pas à me dissuader Malfoy, tu perds ton temps.

- Potter, tu es toujours aussi mauvais en légimencie tu le sais ? Je voulais juste te demander si tu pensais à un lieu en particulier…

- Draco !

- Tout doux, c'était qu'une question ! »

_Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend pour fuir ?_

« - Foutu serpentard !

- Hey, tu savais avant de t'engager là-dedans ! Je n'y peux rien si vous les gryffons êtes masochistes…

- C'est juste que tu es un serpy hypnotisant !

- Bien sûr… Ce n'est pas un peu ironique de la part d'un fourche-langue ?

- Il faut croire que nous étions faits pour être ensemble malgré un mauvais départ !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui a refusé mon amitié !

- Tu avais insulté mes amis !

- Que dire ? J'étais un gamin un peu moqueur…

- Un peu ?! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry…

- Hmmm…

- Cesse de bouder, gryffon…

- Hmmm…

- Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Partons. »


End file.
